The Frog Princess
by Eternallybleedinglove
Summary: A modern Fairy tale of the Frog prince with a twist. A three chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**~The Frog Princess~**

**By ****EternallyBleeding**

**Summary: A modern Fairy tale of the Frog prince with a twist.**

**A three chapter story.**

**Prologue:**

**It's fine.**

**Even though you were dishonest…**

**You idiot.**

**If your true appearance is like this, then I can't hold back.**

**Love you, Bella**

CHAPTER 1

'From my earliest memories I was inside a wall when the sun brightened. I would hear girls happily talking about their love stories. It's none of my business. Because I'm a FROG'

XXX

"Ahh! A Frog" a girl said with a disgusted tone in her voice.

"Kyaaa" one shrieked.

"It's disgusting." Another one said.

"It's crying" the first girl said.

"Come on let's go," the second girl said.

And they went away still talking about their love stories to each other, leaving the frog behind.

"Hel-"

"Help me" a hoarse voice called out from nowhere.

"Help me" it called again. From nowhere a female frog pops in front of the first frog.

'What happened to you?' the first frog asked.

'You're all dried up!!' it continued.

"Water Please" the second frog stuttered.

'Ok, wait a minute' the first frog said.

Then the first frog went to the nearby well and got a leaf with water in it. The frog poured the water to the dried up frog and suddenly the dried up frog turned into a witch.

"Ah, I'm saved" the witch said.

"Virtually I'm gonna die from being a frog" she mumbled.

'You're a witch?' the frog gasped.

"Then if I'm not a witch in this outfit, then am I a cosplayer?" the witch asked.

"I failed using my magic in this forest, so I turned into a frog. My magic was gone, and I nearly died because of dehydration." The witch said and continued. "You are my lifesaver. You are the lifesaver of frogs! Because of this, I'll grant you a wish. Is there anything in particular? I'm a bad witch, but because you just saved my life I'll serve you and make your wish come true. Okay."

'Ple' the frog said. _Please change me into a pretty girl!!_ The frog thought.

"Your wish is to be a girl, is that correct? Ok, fine. It's an easy wish!" the witch said. Then the witch fulfilled the wish of the frog. The frog became a pretty, lovable young girl.

'G-Great' she stuttered.

'It's like magic' she said, amused

"It is magic" the witch uttered.

"I'll now erase your memory, and then it will be complete. Right." The witch said pleased.

'Why do you have to erase it?' the frog-girl asked.

"Why, its simple because it's better not knowing what your previous life is. Isn't that fun." The witch said.

'WAIT' the frog-girl shrieked.

'I want to fall in love!! In the well it was something I always yearned to do. I don't want to forget this feeling!' she continued.

"I see…what a strange frog…well, then its fine with me." The witch said, then continued. "But, there's one condition. If you say 'I am a frog', I will really turn you back into one, so be CAREFUL."

'Eh? Why?' the frog-girl said, perplexed

"That's just the way my magic works" the witch said cheerfully.

'No Way' the frog-girl said

"Well you know…to make your wish come true. You'll need a suitable prince. Magic is that kind of a thing. Don't worry, you'll be happy. To be happy without any fears is no misfortune." The witch said while pushing the frog-girl slowly down the well.

'I'm falling!' The frog-girl said.

"It's up to you and your luck as to where this well is going to connect." The witch chuckled. Then pushed the frog-girl to the well completely.

'Kyaaa!!!' frog-girl screamed.

"Good luck frog girl" was the last words of the witch to the girl.

Somewhere near the ocean…the prince saw something floating in the water and quickly ran to it to see if it's still alive.

"Hey" the prince said shaking the body.

The girl slowly opens her eyes.

'Am…Am I beautiful!' she asked.

"Ehh?" the prince was confused.

"You are beautiful." He said then blushed slightly.

'Really?' the girl asked.

"Why don't you look at your own reflection in the water?" he suggested. The girl looked at her reflection. And in that instant she was stunned by her reflection in the water. _Pretty! This is me…_she thought.

"Edward" someone called. "What's wrong?"

"Emmett" Edward said. Emmett looked confused.

"…Who is that vain girl?" Emmett asked.

"She nearly drowned a few minutes ago...I wonder…" Edward replied.

"Did she say anything?" Emmett asked.

"She only asked me if she was beautiful." Edward replied.

_Another person_? The girl thought.

"She might be a monster from the legend in the city. So don't get involved with her. So let's go." Emmett declared.

_Wait_. She thought. 'My stomach…it hurts!' she burst.

_Suspicious_. Emmett thought. "Let's got back now. Everybody will really be worried if we're late.

_What the…what a cold man!!_ The girl thought. Emmett and Edward was walking leaving the girl behind when…

"She is suffering, Emmett, so I can't leave a lovely lady alone." Edward said looking at the girl. So they all went to the chariot. To leave the place.

_Chariot?_ The girl asks in her mind.

"Lady is wet and has stomach ache, so be quick." Emmett grumbled.

"Hey. Are you fine with this chariot?" Edward asked politely while assisting the girl inside the chariot.

'Ee…Ehh…' The girl stuttered.

"Aa…aachoo" Emmett sneezed.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Sorry" Emmett apologized. " I wonder if a frog is around here." He continued.

The girl tensed. "I failed the human pomp experiment a long time ago when I accidentally swallowed a frog. The following day, my skin seemed to resembled that of a frog's since I'm allergic to them." Emmett said.

"That's horrible" Edward said full of sympathy in his voice.

_What the heck is that?_ The girl asked in her mind.

"What's your name?" Edward asked the girl breaking her from her deep thoughts.

An awkward silence came.

'Well…umm…' she stuttered breaking the silence

'Ah, my head hurts.' She said.

"Wasn't it your stomach that hurt?" Edward asked full of concern.

'Ah, my head also hurts.' She said.

'Where am I? Who am I?' she asked herself.

"Amnesia…?" Edward asked, puzzled. At the background Emmett's still sneezing.

'Yes, that's right! Seems like it!' she said.

"Well that's what she's saying, Emmett" Edward said.

"Hmm…what to say…better yet, I feel refreshed." Emmett mumbled, while sniffing.

_It worked well…I should get and Oscar for my acting ability._ She thought.

'Um, what's your name?' she asked.

"I'm-" Edward started but was cut off by Emmett.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! His highness is…he is the crown prince of kingdom Cullen!!! Of Chicago"

"WELCOME BACK" the servants welcomed them.

"Bring her some new clothes" Edward ordered.

"Who is this lady?" a person from the palace asked.

"I found her near the ocean and it seems she lost her memory too.

"Please check her identity as soon as possible" the person from the palace said.

While these two are conversing the girl was still stunned by her surroundings.

"Miss, come this way." A maid said.

She went to a room that was instructed to her.

'Eh…ye-yes' the girl stuttered.

"I'll wipe your body," another maid said.

"Here's your new dress," the first maid said.

"Please rest in here. Your tea will be brought here as soon as possible." The second maid said.

_AMAZING! _The girl thought.

_Before I was in a well_ "it's up to your luck as to where this well is going to connect" _I have a good fortune!_ She blushed while thinking of this.

"Excuse me" Edward interrupted the girls daydreaming.

'Prince' she said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked while two of his loyal followers are behind him.

'I'm good' she burst out while smiling.

"Well then, this is pretty sudden but…We've already found out your identity." Edward said.

The girl suddenly became tensed 'Ehh?!?' was all she could say.

"Mike." Edward said.

"We found out that the dress which you were wearing was from the Swan royal family in the Kingdom of Forks. Taking in you unusual long wavy brown, you must be Isabella Marie Swan. You're the crown princess of Swan.

_What?_ The girl thought.

"Hey don't you remember anything?" Edward questioned.

'Eh…uh…ummm….' She mumbled then continued, 'I…I'm having a feeling that I might be…'

Emmett sneezed first then said, "There's no way the princess from Kingdom Swan would be in Kingdom Cullen"

_Huh?_ The girl thought.

"Recently, I've heard talk about a witch in the forest who used magic to turn herself into a frog!" Emmett said then continued, "We should throw her out!"

"Then let's use the chariot, and go to Kingdom Swan." Edward said.

"We need to take her as a guest until we find out the truth" Edward ordered.

"Prince Edward" Emmett said.

'_Yes'_ the girl coughed while doing the gut pose.

"What?" Edward asked.

"She just did the guts pose" Emmett said while pointing to the girl.

'Hohoho, what are you talking about. My eyes just got irritated. It happens right?' she defended.

"Are you alright Mike?"

"I think I'll be. It seems like she's capable of doing dangerous things."

AN: ahhh…as always cliffhanger….anyways uhm..this my second story that is also a cliffhanger…it's not my fault that I have many stories in my mind at the moment. I need to write it before it gets ???? anyways please review…tnx….:)

**And also I'm starting on the second chapter HOORAY!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

The frog princess: Chapter 2

AN: while doing this chapter I was so inspired by the story of the frog prince and an idea came to me which is what I'm .Also I'm listening to the song of Chris Brown ft. Keri Hilson – Superhuman.

The frog-girl was wandering around the palace the same day she arrives.

_Castles are huge. _The frog-girl thought.

_Anyway I'm in trouble. I didn't expect that witch to change me to a girl who already exists! If they found out that I'm a fake…can I still keep on lying? Even though I have the same looks as that princess I still need to be careful._ She thought.

Then she reached a garden full of roses. She was going to pick a rose then suddenly,

"Be careful," a velvety voice said from behind her, "watch out from the thorns," he added.

'Prince' she said, flabbergasted.

"Do you like roses?" he asks, and then picks one carefully.

'Ah, yes' she mumbled.

Prince Edward puts the thorn less rose behind her ear.

She blushes furiously.

While smiling a heart-warming smile he said, "I can't treat you much, but please sit back and enjoy yourself."

The prince leaves her blushing like a tomato.

**XXXX**

"You want to know what Prince Edward is like?" a maid asks. While hanging clothes in the clothesline.

'Yes can you please tell me something about him' the frog-girl mumbles.

"Why, we know him well" the maid said, giggling.

"He used to play a lot almost everyday when he was little" another maid said, giggling too.

"Prince Edward is the only child his majesty has, and he is a brilliant child that the king can be proud of." She continued.

"That's why he's protected and well looked after by everyone. We read books and sing songs. We also did parties in the rose garden." The first made said, then continued, "Since half a year ago, the king got sick we couldn't talk to him. Emmett was always beside him"

_Emmett…hmm…ah the big one that looks like a knight…_the frog-girl thought.

"Because Mike is his teacher," the maid said.

_Mike…hmm…ah! The one that looks like a minister…_the frog-girl thought.

"Poor prince Edward, he keeps nagging him," the maid continued.

"He's very strict and also a perfectionist so…"the other maid said.

"Shh! He might hear us…you know him that he has sharp hearing, right?" the first maid said, then continued, "Anyways, prince Edward is a very serious, honest, and kind person. But why do you asks?" fixing the beddings of the frog-girl.

'…Well…am I…am I allowed to fall in love with the prince?' the frog-girl stuttered and blushed.

They all fell silent whilst the frog-girl blushes even more. Then the maids answered.

"It should be alright." The first said.

"Yes, I think its fine" the second said.

_She's so cute_. Both of the maids thought while looking at the blushing girl.

Night came in the palace. It was a quiet and serene night.

In the prince's room something was scraping in his window so he went to look what it was. He saw the frog-girl climbing the ladder towards his balcony.

'Prince' she said.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered in shock mode.

'The two maids made this ladder for me' she said, while climbing the balcony so that she was on flat ground.

'They told me that sneaking into someone's room at night is a royal grace' she uttered cheerfully.

"That's the first time I've heard it" Edward said, stunned at what the frog-girl said and did.

'Ah! Yes, and this…' she was rummaging in her dress pocket and got a flower giving it to the prince.

'Here. You gave me a pretty rose this afternoon so this is my thank you to you.' She said smiling at the prince.

Edward got the flower and adoring it carefully then he grabs her hand slowly and said, "I'm very happy. Thank you" he kissed the back of her hand.

She blushes furiously like a tomato.

"Are you done? If not hurry up." Mike said looking somewhat bored in a corner of the prince's room.

'WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS MAN?' the frog-girl asked in a shock state mode.

"Mike" Edward said.

"You know…I'm not rude. I'm a nice middle-aged man." Mike said.

"There seems to be a disturbance. I'll see you later on." Edward said calmly.

'Ye-yes' the frog-girl stuttered.

_I wonder how long Mike has been sitting there? Oh never mind. My heart is beating so fast. Love is not good for the heart._ She thought while climbing down the ladders slowly.

Once on the safe ground somebody sneezed.

"Oh, its only you" Emmett mumbled while wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"What are you doing loitering at this time of the night?" he asks the girl.

'It's none of your business' she said while blushing, then continues, ' I was just having a royal grace with the prince'

"Hey you…" Emmett started. "I think you're misunderstanding everything the prince has been doing for you. He's just having fun with you because you're naïve and pretty. Seriously, who's going to be friends with someone who's a frog ogre? Just wait and see. Soon you'll be thrown out. I don't want to keep on saying the same things! If in any case you intend to harm him you'll have to remember that…

Neck and your body will never again be attached." He threatens holding her chin between his index finger and thumb. Looking intently in her face, then he sneezes.

"Damn it!" he grumbled and walked away from the girl.

The girl was left behind standing and shaking. She was crying and thinking_ why?_ Over and over again.

**AN: hahaha…the last chapter will be out soon…hahaha…im already starting it…people asks me why am I doing this first and not looking for a partner for the prom(God partners for the is required). you have questions ask me…don't hesitate…also please…please…im begging please review…thank you so much….**

**3EB3 :rose:**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Frog Princess**

**Chapter 3**

**AN:OMG! The last chapter…what will happen to the prince and the frog-girl?**

**Better read!!!!**

"Don't do things like that anymore, Prince Edward. Please restrain yourself from this kind of thing with someone we don't even know. I will throw her out when we find out her real identity." Mike said while getting the flower from the hands of the prince.

"I am…" Edward interpolates.

"If you want to be in love, then find someone society approves of. If you wish for that, I'll start preparing for it immediately. Please be patient." Mike continued.

Edward felt mortified hearing Mike's words unfold before his ear.

"I didn't say…" Edward began yelling but interrupted by Mike once again.

"Please lower your voice. This is a trivial matter. You are too honest. You always have to prepare for pliable correspondence. If you cant, they will judge you and tell you that you're not fit to become the successor…when you become the king, it doesn't mean everyone will be on your side…" Mike left the room twirling the flower in his hands.

"He's been spoiled too much. It's hard for me to discipline him now." He mumbled to himself.

_I know it well. Because I was born as a prince…I'm always, blessed with everything I'm not the suitable prince who everyone will love. I'm just normal. Just like this __**forever**__. For Who? And for what am I?_ The prince thought to himself while kneeling.

Suddenly out of nowhere his curtain was opened and the frog-girl came out blushing furiously.

'Prince' she began, 'I-I want…I want to fall in love with you. A love that's full of joy and happiness. Like we can be anything!! I want to become the person who will love you very much.' She began to cry.

The Prince first was shock at what she did but realizing her words he came closer to her. The frog-girl was confused at what the prince was doing then suddenly the prince hugged her tightly.

The prince didn't say anything. He just quietly stayed still and cried the whole night.

Morning came in the kingdom. The frog-girl was at the balcony deep in her thoughts about last night.

_What happened to him? I want to be in love…I shouldn't have said that. _He gave me a rose. He kissed my hand._ He was crying. _

_The prince was waking up slowly. Realization struck him. He was sleeping at the lap of the frog-girl. Then he was fully aware of everything around him._

_"Was I sleeping?" He asks._

_'Ye-yes' the frog girl stuttered._

_"Did you stay by my side the whole night?" he asks again. Looking straight in the eye of the girl who's blushing slightly._

_"Thank you," he said while smiling his signature crooked smile at the girl._

While thinking of what happened last night she blushes furiously.

_Ahh, I…keep thinking about him! _She was shaking her head strongly, _what should I do? What should I…_she stops and notices a witch passing by.

"Oh, frog-girl." The witch said.

'Wh-what are you doing in here' the frog-girl asks in a panicky voice.

"I was called by the knight and the minister. They asked me if I'd used my magic these days." The witch explained.

'And then?' the girl said waiting for the witch to continue.

"I just said that I changed one frog into a beautiful girl," she said.

'What?' the girl yelled in disbelief.

The witch continues, " and I told them that if she says 'I'm a frog' she will return back into one. And they gave me money for that"

'Hey!!'

"They will come to you soon. I guess you should run away.

'No…no way. Now I'm in love. I, I don't want to leave and be separated! What should I do?' The girl moaned.

"You are too impertinent! You cheated, so you should suffer. I told you that to make your wish come true, you'd need to pay for the price, didn't I? It's not only with magic the world is like that, frog-girl." The witch said in a most evil tone she could muster, and then she disappeared like thin air.

"Well then…" Mike began, standing behind her with Emmett and a cloth covering his nose. " Did you wake up already from your dream, _Lady Frog_"

'Let me see the prince' she mumbled.

"Sure…if you can say that you are a frog" Mike countered.

'Please' she pleads, gripping the railing of the balcony hard.

"Don't attempt more than you're capable of!!" Emmett said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a velvety voice yelled and rushing in the scene.

"What's going on? What are you guys doing to her? I haven't heard about this. Emmett, Mike." Edward uttered in one single breath.

"Please forgive me. It wasn't necessary for us to inform you." Mike said in a monotone with a poker face.

"Prince Edward, you should stop playing around because **She **is a **frog**." Emmett said.

The frog-girl's legs gave out and she was blushing deep red while looking at the prince. The moment the prince looked she looks away and blushes more.

"I-" the prince began but got interrupted by Mike " Prince Edward, Please cut it out!" He touches the shoulder of Edward.

"I'm still talking Mike" Edward yelled. Mikes hand fell to his side.

"Its fine. It doesn't matter for me whether you're a frog, snake, or a chipmunk." Edward said and slowly walks over to where the girl is and kneeling in front of her and lifting her left hand in his right. And said " I want _you_."

With his simple words the girl was touched and started to cry.

_From the sky the voices of the girls that I heard seemed very contented. I wondered if love was such a beautiful thing - but it's not like that. It hurts. I love you. _ The girl reflected.

'Prince Edward' she started, _I love you,_ and 'I am a frog'

The girl really did turn to a frog leaving the prince in a semi-shock state.

In the background Emmett and Mike are stunned at what they saw.

The prince leaned forward to where the frog was hiding beneath her human clothes and said, "It's fine. Even though you were dishonest…you idiot. If your true appearance is like this, then I can't hold back. I Love you, Bella"

Then the prince kissed the frog in the lips.

Then the frog turned back to an exposed-naked- girl.

"Eh?" both the girl and the prince said.

' I what…' asks the confused girl to a puzzled Mike.

'Prince…' she started.

"Ah!" was all the prince could say. Then tightly hugged the naked girl.

In the town people are starting to talk about the incident in the kingdom about the frog-girl.

"So, after all…so did the prince get engaged with a princess or a frog?" one asks.

"No way, its definitely not a frog!!!" another said.

"Well, I'll explain." The other began, "Princess Isabella from kingdom Swan was very tomboyish. She got bored lying as a princess, so she escaped from her castle and got lost in the north forest. In there, she was changed into a frog by a mean witch. She lost her memories and was spending her life as a frog. Then she coincidentally saved the same witch's life."

"Idiotic witch" the first commented.

"She change the frog who was actually a real princess into a princess again!!" the second said.

And the witch was also there wandering in town.

-

'I don't understand' the girl asks.

"What?" the prince countered.

'I wonder why the spell was been taken off?'

"By the kiss of a prince?" the prince ask jokingly.

'Yes, but I just don't understand. Because the witch told me I'd have to pay the price, to make my wish come true. And that magic and the world was like that.'

"So then I guess a kiss was more valuable than the prince."

'The kiss of a prince?'

"I guess love is like that" the prince said while leaning closer and sealing his words with a kiss.

**~The End~**

**AN: yay…its done…yayaya..i know it's a cliffhanger…but what can I say…I love it…[evil laugh]…..see you guys in another story.**


End file.
